Monster Hunter Fanon:Chat/Logs/16 May 2013
10:04 Sorry im tired... 10:04 Brb 10:04 "This is unacceptabllleeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!" 10:08 wb 10:08 Heyo. 10:08 Crab! :D 10:08 hai 10:08 Hi Flab. 10:09 Heya Blix. 10:11 Wai 10:16 I'll be in a webinar so brb 10:17 The Webinar is today? O.o 10:18 Yep, hence the message 10:18 Look on RWA 10:18 ...i need to check on theory 10:18 Make sure it still draws breath :| 10:19 ... 10:19 Did i tell you guys that i might have to go vegetarian? 10:20 Vegan* 10:21 Turns out meat and daury productz arent good for my eczema 10:21 S* 10:22 ... 10:22 daury? 10:22 :< 10:22 dairy^ 10:22 No, just... no. 10:22 Meat isn't good for my cholesterol...but I don't give a damn :troll: 10:24 Goddamit... Using the "Title" template on my name affects the Identity box group. 10:24 Wikia, Y u so limited? :yuno: 10:24 I got blocked randomly again.. :| 10:24 (wikia) trolls you 24/7. 10:24 Mhmm. 10:26 Blocked where? 10:26 Well, i keep getting randomly blocked for a couple of minutes across the whole wiki network by DaNAScat. 10:27 Apparantly, its something involving someone else having an IP identical to mine. 10:27 lul, they always have such issues. 10:28 Well its been going on for a couple months now. 10:28 Anyways... Got to Go! 10:28 No one will miss you. :3 10:28 I will sniff you later! 10:28 Q~Q 10:29 I'll see you in the Infinity and Beyond! (I haz no idea what that is either) 10:29 I do. 10:29 Toy story... >.< 10:29 Gosh dammit I HATE THIS INTERNET bandwidth 10:29 Then Blast Toys! http://www.youtube.com/watch?NR=1&feature=endscreen&v=lCOF5Jj9bq8&noredirect=1 10:30 Got to go! 10:32 :/ 10:34 One is the loneliest number you can ever dooo 10:37 *sings Song of Life* 10:38 Master Ceadeus PM 10:38 Hi? 10:38 ohai 10:38 Everyone, this is COD4, a member of VSTF 10:39 * Callofduty4 tips hat 10:39 Forgive me if i don't know what VSTF is. Hi by the way. 10:39 Volunteer Spam Task Force 10:39 for more info 10:40 I just came here to tell Master Ceadeus something which he asked for earlier 10:40 Anyway, I need to head off, so cya 10:40 Cya. 10:45 O.o 10:45 Welcome back Ukan. 10:48 COD? I hate that game :| 10:48 Brb slave work 10:48 ^^^^^^^^^^^ 10:49 ty crab 10:49 I played cod, not that bad put Halo is bettah. :3 10:49 ^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 10:49 Everything is better, Crab. 10:49 Everything. 10:50 Well, i shal brb. 10:53 hey guys 10:53 im back 10:54 i got the A.lagia lance 10:54 full upgraders 10:54 and it is sweet! 10:56 fell in love with it the momment i killed green plessy in 4 mins ^_^b 10:57 ... 10:57 Halo will always be better 10:57 ^^^^^^ 10:58 uka what HR are you? 10:58 Only CoD i "liked" was black ops for its zombie modd 10:58 Mode* 10:58 "12 resons why Halo is better than CoD 10:58 * 10:58 * 10:58 * 10:58 * 10:58 Just kidding, there aren't any." 10:58 Good Story 10:58 next week the savage deviljho challenge quest will be unlocked 10:58 Baus Graphics 10:58 Epic gameplay 10:58 ^^ 10:58 ^ 10:59 Great characters 10:59 (y) ^ 10:59 Multiplayer is fun 10:59 mhm... 10:59 Weapon Selection 10:59 Vehicles 10:59 Abilities 10:59 Epic Armor 10:59 And... 11:00 *glares at Mantis* Fuck you CoD, you don't has Mantis. 11:00 Whats that AI's name? 11:00 ... 11:00 Get out. 11:00 I cant beleive i forgot :rage: 11:00 :| 11:01 CORTANA, fool! :rage: 11:01 Lol i was thinking Corona *Facepalm* 11:01 ... 11:02 Feel free to slap :D 11:02 Yeah, a long untapered cigar sounds like a great anme for an AI -_- 11:02 Fuck slap 11:02 O.o 11:02 I'lll go three hundred better: 11:02 FALCON... 11:02 i think im obess with abyssal lagiacrus 0_o 11:02 Its also a beer name uka 11:02 PAAAAAAAAWNCH! 11:02 SHIT 11:02 it is so glowy 11:02 Shut up. 11:02 *Is sent flying* 11:03 LOL 11:03 It's also got something to do with the moona nd shit. 11:03 *moon and 11:03 and Los' Sns 11:03 thats it im not a bracchy anymore 11:03 BRB 11:03 O.o 11:03 Nobody fucking cares... 11:04 God, this si just like last time. 11:04 brachy is cool for his Epic move set that no monster has 11:04 It finds something, falls in love with it and fragments chat convos by maiing affectionate statements about it forever and ever. -_- 11:04 (It being spaz) 11:04 Original B) 11:05 Ik uka we've already established. It being spaz :troll: 11:05 yay 11:05 now i can swim with cead 11:05 ... m( 11:05 Abysal Lagiacrus eh? 11:05 fist pounds cead 11:05 *Abyssal 11:05 Thought as much 11:05 Ty 11:06 woo party! 11:06 How about I fist-pound (by which I mean :ban: ) YOU? :) 11:06 No parties :| 11:06 backs away... 11:06 kills party 11:06 I had to clean this chat too many times 11:07 pesky do you have MH3U 11:07 From your presence 11:07 No 11:07 I dont 11:07 when are you gonna get it 11:07 Im planning on getting p3rd 11:07 because i can help you rank up like right now 11:07 Pfft. 11:07 Maybe a 3DS in the summer... 11:08 get the wii U dude 11:08 Too expensive :| 11:08 ^ 11:09 btw, pesky...it IS the summer. 11:09 Isn't it? 11:09 3ds seems more you know? C 11:09 Spring ended 0_o 11:09 YES. 11:09 also did you know that abyssal lagias deathly shockers are so powerful that it makes his lightning black? 11:09 It's fucking mid-May. 11:09 Here we go? 11:10 DO you have Asperger's or something, Spaz? 11:10 I say its summer when schools over 11:10 what is aspergers? 11:10 *FACEDESK* 11:10 'Cause the only other kinda person who'd tell people stuff that's obvious or common knowledge is a retard. :| 11:10 ......... 11:10 *backs up* 11:10 I just felt like kicking a retard. 11:10 "What is Aspergers?"?! O.o 11:11 Cmon. Spazing -_- 11:11 Jesus Christ. 11:11 Even i know wtf aspergers is 11:11 yep i feel like a retard -_- 11:11 Damn right you do. 11:11 ima just go before i make stuff even worst 11:12 cya 11:12 Please do 11:12 Cya 11:12 http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Asperger_syndrome 11:12 -_- 11:12 Have a Nice day :D 11:12 Please don't. :| 11:13 Don't have a nice day. 11:13 Have an abominably abhorrent day instead. :) 11:13 ^ 11:13 Why does that scatterbrained dreg even come here? -_- 11:14 .... 11:14 Master Ceadeus 27 11:14 For one, you're not bright. 11:14 6:14 11:14 Spazing 11:14 true 11:14 6:14 11:14 Master Ceadeus 27 11:14 Two, you say you're 21 or some ...which is as much a lie as the white of the textspace of this chat. 11:14 shit is after some 11:15 We insult him so much i wonder why he comes here anyway 11:15 We'll probably invent time machines before we discover the answer to that conundrum. --- 11:15 * -_- 11:15 Anyway, I'm tired. 11:15 See You 11:16 Pastebin whatever shit that never-should-been-born spouts if he should return. -_- 11:16 *should've 11:16 cu guys. 11:16 Gladly 11:16 Cya 11:16 You guys with brains. :) 11:16 XD 11:16 XD 11:16 *folds away into the night* 11:17 LOL 11:18 wait. 11:19 You are, in short... 11:19 Well, you have less a brain than a Gigginox. 11:19 6:17 11:19 Spazing 11:19 well you can say that 11:19 6:17 11:19 Master Ceadeus 27 11:19 And according to MH3U, Gigginox don't have good enough minds to experience actual rage; rather, they get "excited" -__- 11:19 6:18 11:19 Spazing 11:19 well maybe im over excited> 11:19 that sounded retarded what i just said 11:19 ignoramus at large, folks! 11:19 !agree 11:19 XD 11:20 Bot you're a card 11:20 !logging now 2013 05 16